The Mummy 3 : Beni's revenge
by forie-mi
Summary: Guess what ? He's ba-ack................
1. Prologue

A/N: I would like to thank "SilentTrainDriver" for the idea to actually write this story. THANX A LOT MAN!!! ( ( (  
  
Years ago, in the deepest, darkest corner of Egypt, there was a city. A city named Hamunaptra, the city of the dead. Not long before now, just last century in fact, a group of foolish mortals stumbled into this city. They unleashed something so terrible, so deadly, it threatened the very survival of the planet. The deceased high priest Imhotep.  
  
Twice this monster was unleashed upon the unsuspecting world, and twice he was banished. However the first time he escaped, an innocent victims life was taken. This poor soul has been trapped for many years but now he will have his revenge......  
  
A/N: MORE SOON............ 


	2. Awakenings

A/N: I do not own he mummy blah blah.... Oh Fuck that! I do own Beni !!! He is mine!!! I also own Ryelle. PS there will be a lot of time jumping in this story, but it will be clearly stated. ENJOY!  
  
She ran, ran across the moonlight sands. She had been running for three days, with no rest, no food, no shoes and no water. She ran for her life, she ran for another's, she ran.  
  
She stopped. She could hear her pursuers, their cry of war sent shivers down her spine. If she was caught it would be disastrous, there was more than one life hanging in the balance now. Then she saw it. The city, it was there just a bit further. With new found energy, she sped towards Hamunaptra.  
  
It's three days ago... She woke with a start. Sweat pouring down her face. Suddenly it all made sense, the dreams, the visions, they all meant something. She knew what she had to do.  
  
The elders were in the great hall, taking part in the annual feast. Watching them from the shadows of the doorway, she felt a pang of jealousy. Juveniles, such as herself, were not permitted to take part in such traditions. Her eyes scanned the faces there. Two of them belonged to the guards. She grinned. Her plan had banked on the fact that the chamber would be unguarded. There would be spells and curses of course, but those could be handled more quickly, without raising alarm.  
  
With a simple wave of her hand, and the correct words muttered under her breath, so as not to be heard, the spells which bound the doors to the chamber were gone. She was careful not to step into the chamber, for it was common knowledge that the floor was riddled with booby-traps. In the centre of the room was a pedestal, on the pedestal a cloth, and on the cloth the key. The object she sought after, without which her journey could not take place. Carefully she looped it with her rope, and with a flick of her wrist brought the key to rest in her hand.  
  
For the second time that night, she grinned.  
  
It's six days ago...  
  
She was dreaming again. Mixed images filled her head. Pictures of a man, a mummy, scarab beetles and a voice, the voice of the Gods. They told her a story, something she had to do, somewhere she had to go... to find him. A trapped soul somewhere... Awakened by the sound of others, she dismissed her dream and dressed for the days chores.  
  
The present day...  
She reached the gates. Her pursuers followed close behind. She collapsed at the foot of the statue of Anubis, her hands shaking with fear, she clasped the key around her neck. Breaking it's chain she pressed the key into the base of the statue, she turned it. A sound like thunder shot through the ground, stopping her pursuers in their tracks. She turned to look at them.  
  
"Ryelle! Why do you do this? You go against everything you have learnt as a Mejia! Surely no dead is worth this?"  
  
She stood up and turned to face them, "I have been assigned this mission by the Gods! Whatever the consequences it is their doing!" She turned back to the statue and said in ancient Egyptian, "Death is only the beginning!!!"  
  
Nothing seemed to happen, but below the ground, in a room full of gold. There lay the remains of several hundred scarab beetles, surrounding a corpse. As she uttered the last syllable the corpse was awakened! 


	3. Kiss and tell

A/N: People like my story uh huh uh huh ! Go SS it's your bir'day, we gonna party like it's your bir'day!!! SORRY!!!!!! I know it's SilentTrainConductor SORRY!!! Yeah I'm so happy!!!!!! Thanx Brunette for great review!! I like your stuff!!! ( and don't worry O'Connell will get what's coming to him, MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
PS: can u guys do me a favour and review "Family Issues" by MYSTERIOUS FAERIE? She is my best mate and no one has reviewed her story, THANX!!!  
  
Ryelle stood there waiting. What was meant to happen? How would she know that her task was complete? And if it wasn't, would she have to face the wrath of the elders for nothing? Why had she been asked to do this?  
  
A wave of sadness washed over her, as she sank onto her knees. She could feel nothing in the air around her. Nothing that resembled new life. Either it hadn't worked, or maybe they were gone..... Her senses, her powers, her gifts, all gone. The breaking of the code had been the breaking of her... she was undone.  
  
A tear trickled down from Ryelle's green eye, and two Mejia guards grabbed her strongly by the arms. An elderly Mejia climbed down off his horse, and ran his fingers through her long black hair.  
  
"It is a shame that now you will die for nothing Ryelle. I had such great plans for you. At least grant me one wish before we kill you, and tell me why you brought this upon yourself?"  
  
"I, I....." but before she could finish her sentence, a sharp pain stabbed Ryelle in the heart.  
  
This pain was not the knife that the elder wielded, nor was it familiar to those she had had in the past. It surged through her system, a hot burning energy which rode through her veins. Her tears faded away to laughter. It had worked!  
  
She stood up. The elders, taken aback by this action, stepped away. Her joyous, but maniacal, laughter rang across the sands. All of a sudden the ground started to shake, and the sand to move.  
  
At the entrance to the tombs below there came a low moan. Like a bear waking up from hibernation. Everyone fled, apart from Ryelle. Although terrified of what she may of done, she was curious to see. This man or trapped soul, must have been important for the Gods to send her to him. Indeed she had never heard of events such as this before. Perhaps he had some unfinished business to take care of...  
  
Ryelle's thoughts were stopped mid-sentence as she reached the entrance. What she saw both shocked and fascinated her. A corpse stood there, bitten, mouldy and reeking of death. A smell she knew only to well... He lunged towards her, resisting the urge to scream Ryelle caught him before he fell, and stared at his eyeless sockets. He would need regenerating, unfortunately the only available life source around was hers.  
  
Ryelle did not relish the idea of locking lips with this walking wreck, but it had to be done. She closed her eyes, tried to think of something happy, and kissed him.  
  
What happened next was a blur. All that Ryelle could remember was that when their lips parted, there was a fairly attractive man in her arms instead of a decaying corpse.  
  
A man who simply said, "First kiss huh? I've had worse,"  
  
With that Ryelle dropped him like a hot poker and stormed off. She was not having some dead guy she had risked her life for, criticize her kissing technique. Like she was trying! Per-lease! And what's it to him if it was her first kiss? Huh? ooh! MEN!!! 


	4. confessions of the devils puppet

A/N: I decided it would be easier to tell the story from Beni's POV. Just so you know.... I Have Changed This Chapter Very Slightly I suggest you read it again before you carry on with the story!  
  
I blew it again. She stormed off and left me there on in the sand. I don't know why, I mean it was a compliment! I had had worse! It was obviously her first time she seemed to be expecting something to happen. Oh well my luck with the lady's hasn't changed. I'm sure something else has though. I feel kinda strong and powerful. I always wondered what that was like. She seemed nice, shame I'd tricked her here in the first place...  
  
By some miracle or another I'd made into heaven, I tell you it's easier to get into than a whore's knickers. I had never been so bored in my life, all these saint's and angels floating around making the place all holy and shit. Anyways I was sitting by the gates, (those pearly ones really exist) and there was this little red thing that appeared out of nowhere (Yeah the devil) and offered me a way out. I could have another shot at life! Just one catch, next time I die straight to hell, no questions asked. Err hello? Once I was reincarnated I would be immortal Duh! So of course I accepted. Hey what would do if you were me?

The Devil has got such a bad reputation, he's actually a nice guy. All I had to do was plague some girls dreams for a while and convince her to resurrect me. Done and dusted. Now I can finally get O'Connell. I'll ruin his life, he won't be so cocky when I'm done. HA.  
  
Hey! Where did she go? I was sure she was just h.... oh there she is. Those swords really don't make for the "approachable" look. As for the black shirt, SHEESH, could it be any more low cut? ( not that I'm complaining)... Oh well time to break the news. I really don't need some little girly girl cramping my style, but still those swords look kinda pointy...  
  
"Hey Ryelle," Ryelle? Where did that come from? Since when do I know her name? Never mind. "thanks for saving me and stuff but I don't really need you anymore!"  
  
She turned round to face me, "What do you mean? And what is your purpose here? What have I risked and lost everything for?"  
  
(Oh Jesus that's a lot of questions to ask a guy who's just woken up) She's still staring at me. Come on Beni boy think of something make it good now... "Your task has been completed,"( ok keep going), "The gods and I need you no longer.." (is she actually swallowing this shite?) "You may now return to your people..." (not bad If I do say so myself)  
  
Here we go she's off on one..."How can I return to my people now? I have broken every rule that the Mejia uphold. On my return I will surly be greeted with death!"  
  
(Blah blah blah, yackety smacktey,)  
  
"Look just SHUT UP!!!" (man that was annoying.) "You've done your job and I don't need you any more, just GO! I don't know and don't care where just DO IT!"  
  
She stood up, (man what a short arse) and smiled. "How are you going to get anywhere on your own, in a new more modern world that you know nothing about?"  
  
"Err...," DAMN IT!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: waddya think? If you have any tips on how I can improve Beni's character please tell me, you have no idea how hard I worked on getting this right! 


	5. A Short Surprise

A/N: Twisty. ...... Read The 4th Chapter Again because it is ever so slightly different now!!!!! THNX. The "She" and "Her" are a different person from Ryelle.  
  
"She" struggled to maintain herself. Ryelle was fighting it. Indeed Ryelle was a stronger than those usually selected for inhabitation. "She" was finding it difficult to control her. The Prince would have a fit if he knew that "She" had allowed Ryelle to actually speak. It looked as if all life in the Vessel needed to be terminated for the mission to be successful. And with a click of "her" fingers it was done.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Beni was for once concerned about someone other than himself.  
  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" "She" replied through Ryelle's lips.

"Just asking that's all," Beni retracted his head (sheesh women!).


End file.
